Fuery's Homunculus Transformation
by Fuery-Soucho
Summary: Just a little thingie based off of a roleplay. Mega writes block lately And due to lack of sleep, most of my writing's been really off.... so I apologize for a wimpy story-


Deep in the center of the massively large building, a pitiful whimper could be made out, crying desperately for someone anyone . to save him.  
Gasping and sputtering, the mangled image of what used to be Sgt. M. Kain Fuery lay in the center of dark stone floor, his body trembling in pain, eyes rolling back in his head. The once bubbly and timid sergeant was a shadow of his former self- weeping, wailing, and writhing on the ground, as he shook with another bout of pain. Beside him stood a man, much taller, whose face remained shaded in the darkness of the room. His loud, blood-curdling cackle echoed throughout the room, as he basked in his victory.  
Now, now, young sergeant . He grinned beneath his mask. I can relieve all of your pain- all you need to do is cooperate. He held a balled fist in front of the black-haired man s face, paled in horror, as he relaxed the muscles in his fingers . revealing a glowing, red stone.  
Now then, son- I believe you know what this is, don t you? A watery, crackling wail escaped the boy s throat in response, his obsidian eyes clouded in fear. He was unable to speak; he felt unable to comprehend the situation. No words came to mind.... just emotion, and cries of terror.  
Fixating his eyes on the pathetic human laying at his feet, the man crouched down, opening the boy s mouth slightly . and placing the stone gently on his tongue.  
Instantly, Fuery could feel the raw power that the Philosophers Stone contained, each soul winding itself around his tongue, practically forcing him to swallow. But he wouldn t. It hurt it burned he couldn t bear the agony he felt as if he would just die. And yet, death s warm embrace seemed blocked by another force. The laws of Equivalent Exchange were unkind to him- he didn t have a soul to give, and was therefore unable to enter the gate, and pass on quietly.  
Growling to himself at the kid s ignorance, he grasped Fuery s neck tightly, holding his head with another large hand, and caressed the lad s throat, coaxing the stone down. The minute he felt the boy swallow involuntarily, he dropped him to the ground, noting the small sparks of electricity that seemed to coarse through his hair.  
Every inch small, insignificant centimeter that the stone took .. Fuery could feel it. It seemed to cut and tear at his throat, shooting flames of power throughout his body. He shrieked in agony, writhing and twisting at the ground, as he subconsciously tried to reject the stone. Breathing and panting heavily, he let out another crazed wail, tears cascading over his cheeks- when suddenly, everything stopped.  
The man raised an eyebrow at Fuery, as he listened to his shallow, rapid breaths, tiny, shaky whimpers, escaping his mouth every few seconds. Suddenly, the black-haired sergeant stirred. He d pulled his elbow closer to his chest, as he attempted to push himself up... before shakily collapsing once again. The man chuckled in amusement. Get up. He ordered, his deep voice penetrating the now silent air.  
Once again, Fuery tried to push himself to his knees, leaning against the wall slightly, and pulling himself to his feet. He coughed a few times, clapping his hands over his mouth as blood trickled from the sides corners. Not from his lungs from his gums. Delicately placing trembling fingers over his lips, the sharp, spikes of teeth cut his finger. Instantly recoiling, his gaze wandered to the man his eyes wild and vicious, like a madman from an asylum. The irises were no longer dark and black, but an evil, glinting red. As the color vaguely returned to his face, he smiled at the man, tracing his teeth with his tongue, swallowing the blood that spilled from his torn gums.  
M..master . He bowed, pushing up his broken glasses slightly.  
The man walked over to him, placing a thick, sturdy hand over his head. Your new name, Kain Fuery . he muttered, shall be Homunculus Rage. Your eyes are filled with the rage and fury of a thousand lost souls, and your teeth shall be used to rip apart those who are unworthy. Rage . He repeated, his voice still trembling. Rage


End file.
